A Day Of Bad Luck And My Lucky Charm
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Once I woke up, I realized I woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Bad Luck keeps on striking me, until I met my lucky charm... I guess bad luck can be your good luck after all. I actually wish I was paralized forever for her to be there always. Well, I guess I shoudn't wish. It might come true... And it may turn out in a different way...


**It's me with a NEW ONE-SHOT! I know, A LOT! And before I thought I was bad with one-shots! X3 This is NaLu! You know, I think I torture Natsu too much… XD**

**~~~~~ The Story ~~~~~**

Natsu slept peacefully in his bed. He gathered all the comfort he can get and curled up. But his peacefulness won't last…

_BAM!_

"What the heck, Wendy!" Natsu screamed and shot up. He saw his little sister, Wendy, with a bat in her hand.

"Good morning, big brother! I'm learning soccer ball!" Wendy said and giggled.

"First off: You don't use a BAT in soccer ball! You use a ball! And second off: Why hit ME? Kick the BALL!" Natsu said as he grabbed the bat from Wendy and gave her a soccer ball.

"Thanks, big brother!" Wendy said as she placed the ball to the ground and kicked it. "Goal!" She screamed as she ran outside her brother's room. The ball hit Natsu in the stomach and he fell back to his bed, cursing.

"Natsu, are you done yet? You're going to be late!" A female voice asked. Mom. Natsu's mom went inside his room, only seeing he hadn't move from his spot. "Natsu, you only have 5 minutes before the bell rings!"

Natsu's eyes widened. Things were _not_ going his way today. He hurried to the shower and took a one minute shower—I know a bit _too_ quick, but, hey! He's in a hurry. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, grabbed a piece of toast and ran off.

His mother was yelling something to him, but he was too far to hear it already, since he dashed through the door.

The bell rang, but Natsu was still at the gate, and his classroom is still at the 3rd floor. Natsu ran as fast as he can, his first subject was History. Natsu reached the door and slammed it open. The teacher, Mr. Gildarts Alberona, but suggested calling him Gildarts, glared at him.

"You're late, Natsu." Gildarts said. Half of the class was smirking, which of course includes Gray. "Get to your seat and get your homework."

Natsu quickly sat in his seat which was at the 2nd row in the 6th column. Natsu searched his bag, only realizing, HE DIDN'T HAVE ONE!

He forgot his bag! Wait, what was his mother yelling? The words formed in his head: "Natsu, you forgot your bag!"

Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Natsu, answer number 3." Gildarts said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Umm…" Natsu couldn't think.

"The question is, _How many years did the Spaniards conquered Philippines?_" Gildarts asked.

**(I'm so sorry! But I'm Grade 5, not high school! I live in Philippines, and that's our topic last semester! We're studying about the Americans take over—The word "Halt" Cause a conflict between the Filipinos and Americans! XD—But we just started! Don't blame me! I'm 11!)**

"Umm… 4?" Natsu asked.

Gildarts face palmed. "No, Natsu. That's the Japanese! Anyone else knows the answer?"

Nearly everyone raised their hands. Great, now Natsu is humiliated in front of class, not knowing the answer to one of the easiest questions the world has ever known.

"Yes, Gray?" Gildarts asked and held out a hand, gesturing to Gray to stand up and recite.

"The Spaniards conquered the Philippines for 333 years." Gray said. Gildarts praised him for the correct answer and told him to sit down. Gray sent Natsu a look that said: _You really are an idiot! That's the easiest question EVER!_

Natsu just glared at Gray. _Whatever! I'm no history geek like you!_ He shot back. Natsu and Gray could actually send messages to one another just by looking at them.

"Class dismissed." Gildarts said. "Except You, Natsu."

_Dun Dun Dun_!

Natsu could nearly hear the death bells ring in his ears. This means trouble.

When the room was empty except for Natsu and Gildarts, Gildarts began to speak, "Natsu, I want you to read the whole book of History and recite in class everyday. If I don't see improvement, you will get 3 weeks detention and summer school."

Isn't it too early for summer school!? Natsu was so getting the worst day of his life.

"Yes, sir." Natsu said and exited the room when Gildarts allowed him to.

Natsu went and went to the café to get some food. It was recess already. He checked his pockets for his allowance… HIS ALLOWANCE WAS IN HIS BAG!

Natsu cursed in every language he knows. Mostly English.

After recess Natsu went back to his class with an empty stomach. He was beginning to starve, but it's not like he missed lunch. So Natsu's day continued, missing homework, not able to answer test or seat works, and of course, being scolded and humiliated. At the end of the school, Natsu went walked through the halls, eager to go back home and finally relax. But he missed the wet floor sign and he was running.

_BAM_

Natsu slipped the floor and broke his arm AND gave himself a sprain. And everything turned black.

**~~~~~ Somewhere over the rainbow! XD The Infirmary/Clinic of the school ~~~~~**

Natsu's eyes opened and everything was a blur. He blinked a few times until everything got clearer. The infirmary, of course. But there was something else. A… blonde girl? What was she doing here? The nurse and the blonde girl looked at Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu." The girl said and sat beside him.

"Uhh…" Natsu tried remembering if he knew this girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said and handed out a hand for him to shake. But then again… "Oh yeah, Sorry, you're right arm is injured."

"I-It's okay…" Natsu replied.

She smiled at him that made him turn a bit crimson. "So, I heard you had bad luck today, huh?" She tilted her head sideward as if she's thinking about something.

"Uh, yeah. Where did you hear?" He asked.

"I'm in your class actually. You got late for History, you humiliated yourself in class, you got scolded by your teacher, you forgot your recess, you missed every test, homework and seat work we had—so usually you send the whole class outside the class room, and as punishment, you had to carry to full pails of water for the whole hour."

Natsu cringed a bit but soon regretted after pain shocked through his arm. "And you didn't try to help?" He asked trying to look okay and blinked away tears.

"Well, I actually did. But my friends were too busy with me, so I didn't get a chance." Lucy said with and apologetic smile. "But don't worry. I'll help you now, since you're injured. Consider me as… Your lucky charm! I'll keep you out of harm! I'll always be there!"

Natsu flushed. Being took care by a girl… Gray would laugh at him for sure. But he can't work alone…

He sighed. "I guess your right…"

"Great! I'll bring you home! I can also help you with your home work, since you didn't get to copy any!" Lucy said.

Wow, this girl sure is cheerful, Natsu thought. "Yeah, but its okay. I can go home my self."

Lucy raised a brow as if he was asking for a challenge. "It is my duty. I was trained for this. I'm in the First Aid club, which also help people like you. So like it or not, you have to follow my orders." She said in a less cheerful way as before. You can almost feel a dark aura emitting from her…

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu squeaked in a not-so-manly manner.

"Good. Follow my rules, and you'll survive for the next month if you're lucky, and if not, maybe, two to three months?" Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened. He will definitely NOT survive this. This is a cruel and dark world… But, somehow, happiness managed to grow in him. But, why…?

**~~~~~ Ze End Of Ze Chapter… XD I'm like a vampire! XD ~~~~~**

**I made a new story. Okay, it's not one-shot as I planned. -_-" But I was sure it was suppose to be… But, oh well! Wait for the next chapter! I'll MIGHT update the next chapters of my other stories—but I'm only sure of I Will Never Give Up, With Out A Fight—next week or next next week! Now…**

**So, what do you think about the story so far? I would appreciate if you reviewed! Questions will be answered! Love it, Hate, or you want some things to happen? Just click on the review button! :) Thank you for reading~**


End file.
